Shiny Bald Shiny
by RavenGems9
Summary: Kuririn has been kidnapped! And won't you believe by whom. Warning: very slight yaoi and mild-insanity


Shiny Bald Shiny  
  
  
  
By RavenGems 9 a.k.a Tee-Hee  
  
  
  
Everyone stood outside of Capsule Corp, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Yamcha, Teinshinhan, Bulma, and Vegeta pretty much almost all the z senshi and some useless characters were there to bid Mirai Trunks a farewell to his own rightful place in time.  
  
"Good-bye Trunks." Gohan said "Good luck!"  
  
"Ah, thank you Gohan." He replied, " I will miss you all. But there's just one thing I like to take with me though."  
  
And with that word, Trunks grab Kuririn, took a chloroform soak rag he had hidden somewhere and forcefully it pressed over Kuririn's face.  
  
After twitching helplessly for a couple of seconds, Kuririn passed out from the fumes and fell limp in Trunks' arms.  
  
"Heh-heh!" Trunks chuckled evil fully as tuck the small (and might I say very adorable) monk under his arm like a football, ran to his time machine and hopped in "Bye-Bye" he waved to the remaining z senshi before blasting off and disappearing. Leaving the earth's defenders staring blankly in shock.  
  
"Ummm .what just happened here?" Gohan queried  
  
"Trunks just kidnapped Kuririn!" Yamcha said horrified "And never got a chance to tell him I love him!" then realized everyone was staring at him weird " Ummm . I meant in a brotherly way heh-heh ."  
  
"Riiiiigggghhhttt." Said everyone  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Mirai Timeline.  
  
  
  
In a dimly lit room there was a bed and on that bed was Kuririn fast asleep, muttering in his sleep  
  
"How many I have to tell you I don't want any meatloaf . zzzzzzzz . get that elephant outta here. Roshi stop trying to touch my ass! Zzzzzzzz . stop it!"  
  
  
  
Kuririn woke up staring up at unfamiliar ceiling.  
  
"What? Huh?" he mumbled, "Where am I?"  
  
" Hi there, cutie" said a voice.  
  
Kuririn bolted up into a sitting position to see Trunks standing over him with a large smile across his face.  
  
"Trunks!" then he realized what happened to him "Is-is this your timeline?"  
  
"Yep!" Trunks nodded  
  
" What am I doing here? Why'd you kidnapped me?!"  
  
" Well. let's see," Trunks said thoughtfully "I wanted to take someone with me. At first I wanted take Piccolo but then I figure it'll be to small for the both of us in that time machine. I needed someone small enough then I thought of Gohan then I realize he'd kick my ass so I took you."  
  
Kuririn stared at him quizzically for a few seconds.  
  
"Why not Chao-tsu?" Kuririn asked, "He's twice as small as I am."  
  
"Ummm . Chao-what? Who's that?"  
  
"You know, Chao-tsu. That really pale guy with red cheeks like a pikachu."  
  
" Ewww! Is that what that thing's called! I never told anyone this but that thing gives me the creeps. I always had a fear of clowns. It all started when I was six when I ."  
  
" That's all very nice, Trunks but why am I here?"  
  
"Isn't obvious?" Trunks said with a somewhat evil smirk  
  
" What?" before Kuririn knew it Trunks climbed onto the bed grab Kuririn's shirt and ripped it off.  
  
"Eeek!" Kuririn squeaked  
  
  
  
Moments later .  
  
  
  
BOOM!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!  
  
Kuririn literately had to crash though a wall to escape Trunks. He blasted off into sky as fast as he could in a panic.  
  
"Kuririn-san, come back!" Trunks shouted after him as he struggled to get his pants back on " I just want to -er- talk. Yeah that's it."  
  
  
  
" Damn, Cell must've hit him on the head too hard or something," said Kuririn still blasting though the sky. Then started to ponder over his situation "Okay I'm stuck in a alternate future where almost everybody I know is dead and there's a crazed and extremely horny super Saiya-jin after me and there's also two very evil jinzoningen (is that spelled right?) on amok . oh, what am I gonna do?"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the Mirai timeline.  
  
  
  
Jinzoningen (Androids a.k.a artificial humans) Juunana-gou (#17) and Juuhachi-gou (#18) sat upon some wreckage of a city they just destroyed completely bored out their minds.  
  
"What you wanna do?" Juunana asked Juuhachi  
  
"I don't know. what you wanna do?" Juuhachi asked Juunana  
  
"You wanna blow up another city?"  
  
" Nah. You wanna torture some civilians?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
" Shit! I never thought killing could get boring!" cursed Juunana  
  
" Mm-hmm." Juuhachi agreed  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"You know what I always wanted, Juunana?"  
  
" What?"  
  
"A pet. You know, like a dog or something."  
  
"Well, should have bought that up early before we killed all the dogs."  
  
" Oh, yeah."  
  
" Hey, what's that?" Juunana pointed up towards the sky.  
  
  
  
Still rocketing though the sky Kuririn was still thinking of what to do when the twin androids Juunana and Juuhachi appear a front of him.  
  
"Aaahh!" Kuririn froze in fear and shock  
  
"Say, doesn't he look familiar?" Juunana asked his sister (A/N: He's referring to Mirai Kuririn)  
  
" Yeah." She said eyeing the still shirtless monk  
  
  
  
"Oh well, target practice is target practice." Juunana said preparing to fire a ki-blast at Kuririn who whimper in fear.  
  
"No, wait" Juuhachi shouted to her brother " I think I've just found my pet!"  
  
"Huh?" said Juunana and Kuririn in unison  
  
Juuhachi floated over to Kuririn and hugged him "Oh, isn't he the cutest!"  
  
Kuririn, still having the biggest crush ever on the blonde android, blush to a shade of a tomato.  
  
"Yeah" said the dark haired android in agreement " he can be our mascot. We rub his head for good luck every time we fight one Saiya guys"  
  
" What should we name him?" hugging Kuririn even closer. Kuririn snap out of his happy daze and spoke up  
  
"Umm, I do have a name, you know."  
  
"Yeah, sure you do. How about Melvin- I kinda like Melvin" Juunana said  
  
" No, I've already thought of a name" Juuhachi said, "His name shall be . Shiny Bald Shiny"  
  
" Shiny Bald Shiny?" Juunana laughed " Come on that's stupid name!"  
  
" No, its not! Is it?" she said looking down at Kuririn all misty eyed  
  
"Umm-er-umm ." Kuririn's blush grew even redder as the pretty android looked at him imploringly " I -uh- Shiny Bald Shiny it is!"  
  
"Yay! Got me a pet!" she cheered  
  
"Who said he was yours." Juunana said snatching Kuririn from her "He's mine."  
  
"Juunana! Why you always have to steal my things!" she yelled and grab Kuririn's right arm and tried to pull him away from him. But Juunana held on to his other arm.  
  
"Because I'm older than you!"  
  
" Just because Dr. Gero activate you first, doesn't make you older"  
  
" Yes it does."  
  
"No! It doesn't. Give me back Shiny Bald Shiny!"  
  
" No! And his name's Melvin!"  
  
So Juunana and Juuhachi continue fight like little kids over a new toy. Having a mid-air tug-o-war for possession using poor Kuririn as the rope.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!" They shout each other tugging Kuririn back and forth. Just when Kuririn thought he was going to be ripped apart a new voice shouted  
  
"He's mine!!"  
  
The three looked up to see Trunks floating above them flare out in super Saiya-jin form looking rather pissed.  
  
"Trunks!!" the three said in unison  
  
" Damn right! I said ' he's mine' I stole him first!"  
  
" You stole him, Trunks?" Juunana said bewildered  
  
"He didn't steal me" Kuririn said, " He kidnapped me!"  
  
"Whoa, that doesn't sound like you at all." Juuhachi said amazed " Downright evil." the twin androids looked at each other.  
  
"Hey, Trunks wanna join our gang!" Juunana shouted up at him.  
  
" What? Me?"  
  
" Yeah! Come on. It'll be fun! We get to blow up all kinds of shit."  
  
" Wow, really. You mean it!"  
  
" Trunks!" Kuririn interrupted, " Weren't these the androids that killed everybody!"  
  
" Oh, yeah . Oh screw them; they're dead. I'm part of a gang now!"  
  
  
  
Narrator Guy: So Trunks, Juunana-gou, Juuhachi-gou and Kuririn a.k.a Shiny Bald Shiny as their mascot told over the world after Trunks convinced the androids it would be more fun than destroying it. Within a few days they conquer it and renamed it " The Ass Farm"  
  
Trunks forgot all about Kuririn and hooked up with Juunana instead. Juuhachi and Kuririn got married and had a kid name Marron. And they all ruled the world with an iron fist and lived happily forever and ever.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Feedback please!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball/z/gt do not belong me! Okay?! 


End file.
